Flauta Envolvente
by LaviniaCrist
Summary: Explorando as ruinas do País do Vento, Kankuro e mais três exploradores são pegos pelo som da Flauta Envolvente e ficam presos ao som de Bum Bum Tam Tam até que o Kazekage vai resgatá-los... E acaba virando uma odalisca! Kks. Totalmente non sense, mas foi feita para rir e não para fazer muito sentido


**FLAUTA ENVOLVENTE**

**.**

**NOTAS INICIAIS: **História inspirada (principalmente no vídeo) em Bum Bum Tam Tam do MC Fioti e KondZilla para o Desafio do Funk do grupo FNS.

.

.

* * *

**FLAUTA ENVOLVENTE**

**.**

Faziam quase dois dias desde que Kankuro, Baki, Matsuri e Yukata viram o sol pela última vez. Sentir falta daquela estrela, que parecia ter seu poder multiplicado quando iluminava o deserto, era um claro sinal do quão enrascado eles estavam.

Uma série de acidentes os fez parar vários andares abaixo da superfície, perdidos em meio aos vários corredores de armadilhas das Ruinas do País do Vento. Formigas gigantes pareciam amigáveis perto dos buracos que se abriam no chão, objetos pontiagudos e envenenados que eram lançados pelas paredes e até mesmo de algumas bolas gigantescas que em algum momento saiam de seu esconderijo e rolavam desgovernadas.

Cansados, famintos e sem a menor ideia de onde se enfiavam, decidiram que o melhor era se manterem juntos e tentar alcançar a saída daquele pesadelo. Procuravam por uma escada, uma subida ou até mesmo uma parede de pedras mais salientes pela qual pudessem subir para o "mundo atual" de novo.

As escrituras nas paredes já eram repetitivas e desinteressantes, as portas adornadas cada vez com mais ouro e pedrarias preciosas já não encantavam em nada, o som baixo de uma música instrumental já havia enfeitiçado os quatro e se tornado imperceptível caso não se focassem apenas nela. Porém, o problema era manter o foco em algo além do desejo de voltarem.

Cada vez mais atordoados e angustiados com toda aquela escuridão e famintos tanto por comida quanto por terem suas energias alimentadas pela luz solar, os quatro companheiros não notaram na amplitude da sala a qual haviam acabado de entrar e nem como ela era tão mais "iluminada" que as outras. Nem se importaram com a estranheza da situação quando Yukata comemorou por ter encontrado um banquete na mesa central daquele lugar que se assemelhava um salão, enquanto no outro extremo Kankuro comemorava por ter encontrado uma flauta – objeto simples e ao mesmo tempo com um grande peso por ser feita em ouro.

Ele tocava o instrumento de uma maneira desafinada, mas alegre por ter alguma coisa com o que passar, segundo ele, a eternidade até sua morte. Os outros três se aglomeravam perto da mesa e serviam-se com as frutas e bebidas, sem se importarem por quanto tempo estavam lá ou se realmente estavam, afinal de contas, aquelas ruinas tinham mais anos de abandono do que o Kazekage tinha fios vermelhos em sua cabeça.

.

.

.

Três dias.

Faziam exatamente três dias desde que Gaara havia visto o irmão pela última vez.

Claro, Baki e as duas garotas haviam saído bem antes deles com o propósito de continuar um projeto antigo e abandonado que visava descobrir mais sobre a história das ruinas do País do Vento que circundavam grande parte do Deserto Infernal. Este propósito nobre havia sido deixado de lado em uma gaveta devido aos riscos que os historiadores corriam lá, mas bastou uma insistência anormal de Matsuri e Yukata em fazerem algo para ajudar na situação econômica de Suna que ele pareceu uma ótima oportunidade, claro, se elas fossem acompanhadas de alguém mais experiente com aquela região, como Baki.

Kankuro ficou furioso quando soube. Ele já havia gritado aos céus a sua curiosidade em entender as armadilhas daquele lugar e não foram poucas as vezes em que ele implorou para que pudesse ir ele mesmo desbravar tudo, sempre tendo os pedidos recusados para a sua própria segurança e também porque sempre surgia alguma missão especial para que ele fizesse e esquecesse daquelas ruinas.

Dessa vez não havia adiantado.

Armado de um sentimento de revolta e traição, Kankuro saiu sem dar importância alguma para a preocupação iminente e também para as ordens de ficar e ajudar em outra coisa que o Kazekage praticamente gritava enquanto ia atrás dele. Por fim, Gaara apenas ignorou a partida do irmão e imaginou que ele se entediaria e voltaria em algumas horas.

As horas passaram e se transformaram em um dia completo, em dois dias... Três dias!

Três dias era tempo demais para ficar esperando em sua sala enquanto se corroía imaginando as várias mortes que seu irmão poderia ter tido naquele lugar – sim, ele já nem tinha mais esperanças de que Kankuro estivesse vivo, de fato: um exagero -, sua imaginação foi auxiliada pelos vários relatórios que encontrou anexados ao projeto, mortes dolorosas minimamente detalhadas a fim de que as armadilhas daquele lugar fossem, posteriormente, desarmadas.

.

.

.

O ruído que saia daquela flauta reluzente se transformou em uma melodia, as frutas e bebidas foram o suficiente para alimentar os quatro exploradores e ainda permanecer em quantidade, as joias e tecidos coloridos e nobres que se encontravam em baús atiçou a criatividade de todos para que quisessem brincar de fantasiar-se, como crianças.

Os risos enchiam aquele salão amplo, como se toda aquela aventura fracassada de descobrimento, no fim, fosse apenas uma brincadeira que começava a dar certo. Mesmo sem entender o motivo e muito menos querer entender, todos permaneceram ali, brincando de faz de conta como se realmente fizessem parte daquele lugar, daquele pedaço de história esquecido e que cada vez mais os prendiam longe de Sunagakure.

.

.

.

Como uma tempestade de areia que avança sobre todos, Gaara caminhou pelos corredores sem que ninguém ousasse se enfiar no seu caminho. Apressado, atravessou a amplitude coberta de areia até chegar no único ponto de referência que conhecia: Uma pequena parte da ruina que tinha seu topo descoberto e estilhaçado sobre a areia, como um copo quebrado que caiu no chão e seus cacos ficaram lá, esquecidos.

Pelo que havia lido, o jovem rapaz tinha certeza absoluta que todo aquele complexo soterrado estava longe de ser apenas aquilo. Era uma estrutura que se estendia até os pontos mais distantes de Suna.

Gaara procurou por uma abertura na qual pudesse se enfiar, qualquer abalo que ele causasse com sua areia para fazer uma passagem poderia comprometer o lugar e colocar seus subordinados em risco – se é que ainda tivessem vivos.

O receio em deixar qualquer coisa escapar em meio a escuridão fez com que levasse horas até que ele se sentisse satisfeito em compreender cada detalhe de uma armadilha ativada ou desarmada antes de partir de um ambiente para o outro.

.

.

.

Kankuro sentia-se como se sempre pertencera aquele lugar. Trajava roupas pretas com o tecido mais nobre que sua pele já tocou, tudo adornado de ouro e com alguns detalhes em roxo. Sua pintura facial estava com um tom vermelho tão vivo que ele nem se importou por não ser uma púrpura, afinal, uma figura imponente como ele tinha que estar preparado para a luta sempre¹.

Estava sentado em um trono de ouro, com uma verdadeira fortuna jogada aos seus pés como se não fosse nada. De fato, não deveria ser: tudo naquele lugar parecia usar o ouro e as joias apenas como decoração e nada com mais valor.

Baki, ao seu lado, também havia sido enfeitiçado por tudo aquilo e parecia ter tomado a imagem de um marid² para si. Sempre ao lado de Kankuro, ele agora quem tocava a flauta dourada enquanto Yukata e Matsuri dançavam e se divertiam, pareciam duas odaliscas³.

.

.

.

Enquanto descia os andares de seja lá em qual construção soterrada Gaara estava, cada vez mais ele ouvia um _"Bum... Bum... Tam... Tam..."_, espaçados e baixos o suficiente para passar despercebido por qualquer um que não fosse tão focado quanto ele. Julgou ser apenas o vento, afinal, formigas haviam tomado todo aquele lugar e usado para sua colônia, haviam aberturas de ar que levavam até a superfície e as correntes poderiam criar aquele som.

Cada vez aquele _"Bum... Bum... Tam... Tam..."_ se tornava mais alto, mais rápido e até mesmo melódico. Quando já não era possível ver um grão de areia em frente aos próprios olhos, Gaara notou uma imensa porta, como tantas outras pelas quais já havia passado, mas esta tinha uma pequena fresta de luz a atravessando por baixo.

Ao se aproximar mais, só então ele notou dois grandes "guardas" protegendo aquela passagem. Guardas estes que chegavam a amigáveis por tanto tempo de convivência: Karasu e Kuroari. Mesmo escuro, era possível notar algo de diferente em ambos: haviam partes que brilhavam e refletiam o pouco de luz que passava pela porta.

Se o mestre de marionetes estava adornado com ouro e luxuria, por que suas marionetes também não estariam?

Gaara notou três coisas muito importantes: a primeira é que não haviam fios de chacra visíveis ligando as marionetes, o que era de se estranhar; a segunda é que ambas pareciam dispostas a bloquear a entrada de quem quer que fosse por aquela porta, até mesmo ele; a terceira e mais curiosa de todas: sua areia não estava o obedecendo, assim como qualquer outro tipo de ninjutsu que ele tentava usar.

O Kazekage precisou ser rápido em suas ações para conseguir passar pelas marionetes. Ambas pareciam só atacar se ele se aproximasse, caso contrário teriam o atacado assim que entrou pela primeira porta. Aproveitando-se desse pequeno detalhe, um pouco de distração e várias kunais com fios foi o suficiente para prende-las na parede, longe da porta, para que não fossem ativadas novamente nem tão cedo.

Abrir um pouco mais a porta foi o suficiente para que aquele som melódico e enfeitiçador tomasse conta do corpo de Gaara. Ele ficou tão atordoado, tão perdido imaginando como era aquele lugar em sua época prospera que só notou o que estava fazendo quando já havia tirado praticamente toda a roupa e encarava um grande baú de riquezas, a procura de alguma coisa diferente para se vestir.

Que tipo de genjutsu poderoso era aquele!?

O salão era amplo e parecia ser o antecessor para onde os outros estavam, mesmo sem saber bem, era isso o que Gaara sentia. Ele também sentia uma forte necessidade de vestir alguma coisa que se enquadrasse com aquela música, com aquele ambiente... Mas tudo o que achou foi mais uma das roupas de odalisca.

— Se já cheguei até aqui... Por que não? — ele sussurrou ignorando a face vermelha com que estava e tirando a roupa cheia de adornos dourados daquele baú.

.

.

.

Atrás da grande e pesada porta, toda a algazarra e dançaria continuou apesar do forasteiro entrar lentamente, tendo seus passos conduzidos pelo frenético ritmo de _"Bum, bum, tam, tam"_ que ressonava por todo salão. Gaara só parou de andar quando já estava de frente para o irmão, em um lapso de controle próprio, que o permitiu perguntar, da maneira mais irritada que conseguiu:

— O que está acontecendo aqui!?

O xeique sorriu com o mais malandro dos sorrisos possível e encarou seu djiin pelo canto do olho, até que o mesmo tocou a flauta em uma melodia diferente, mais rítmica que conduziu os quadris de Gaara a se mexerem conforme os das outras odaliscas.

— É a flauta envolvente que mexe com a mente de quem está presente! — a fala saiu acompanhada do mesmo sorriso, enquanto ele se levantava e ia até o irmão mais novo — Ela me deu este mundo, essa riqueza, esse poder...

— É tudo mentira! — o ruivo rosnou, se debatendo e tentando parar de dançar.

O mais velho riu, as duas garotas soltaram risadas em cumplicidade. O Kazekage só ficou ainda mais irritado até que Kankuro praticamente rogou um feitiço sobre o caçula:

— Vai com o bum, bum, tam, tam! — depois da fala, o ritmo envolvente continuou e ele se acomodou em seu trono, aproveitando a dança e os festejos.

.

.

.

Depois de horas e mais horas de festejo e diversão, chegou a hora em que até mesmo o mais poderoso xeique descansar e ir para seus aposentos. Incumbiu Baki de cuidar dos outros três enquanto ele não estivesse por perto.

Ao acordar, seus olhos não foram preenchidos pelo brilho de ouro ou pedras preciosas, mas sim por uma luz forte que fazia a brancura do teto quase o cegar. Demorou certo tempo até que ele se acostumasse com tal claridade e se debruçar naquela cama incomoda e pequena – que não chegava aos pés de seus lenções de ceda com fios de dourados.

— Onde eu estou? — Kankuro murmurou ranzinza, reconhecendo um borrão ao lado de si como Gaara.

— Hospital. — o mais novo respondeu áspero, sem tirar os olhos de um objeto brilhoso em suas mãos.

— Mas e as ruinas!? Meu trono, tudo aquilo e... E-essa é a minha flauta! — ele a tomou para si, olhando cada detalhe e praticamente a abraçando — Já estava a ponto de achar que tudo tinha sido um sonho...

— Talvez tenha sido, já que estavam todos jogados e envenenados pela ruina...

Apesar da explicação fazer sentido, o mais velho preferiu acreditar que era apenas uma desculpa para que ele se convencesse que nunca havia visto Gaara mexer as cadeiras como uma odalisca.

— Essa é a tal flauta envolvente na qual você tanto falou? — Ameno, a médica que estava cuidando dos quatro exploradores, perguntou um tanto risonha. Ela havia ouvido bastantes baboseiras enquanto cuidava dele.

— Sim! — um sorriso enorme brotou no rosto de Kankuro, feliz por uma pitada de esperança de que tudo aquilo ter sido real ser dada para ele.

— E o que ela faz de tão especial? — Gaara perguntou mantendo o ar de desinteressado e, antes de ser respondido, Kankuro soltou um som desafinado e irritante pela flauta.

— As novinhas salientes ficam loucas e se jogam pra gente! — o sorriso malicioso e o olhar vidrado em Ameno, só denunciava o quão convencido Kankuro estava de toda aquela história ser real, quase como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado e não envenenado.

A médica realmente foi até ele, mas contraditória às expectativas do Sabaku mais velho, ela o acertou com um tapa tão forte no rosto que fazia suas pinturas vermelhas parecerem opacas comparadas com aquela forma de uma mão tão delicada estampada na pele. Depois de tal ato, ela encarou o Kazekage com um sorriso sem graça e tentou se explicar:

— É um tratamento mais forte para alucinações...

— Espero que seja realmente eficaz — o ruivo preferiu fingir que acreditou e fazer vista grossa para aquilo, principalmente por saber que Kankuro não sossegaria até levar mais dois ou três daqueles tapas.

Novamente, o som desafinado saiu da flauta e o marionetista fez mais uma tentativa:

— Vai com o bum, bum, tam, tam... — a voz saiu em tom de ordem enquanto ele se aproximava da beirada da cama para se levantar.

— Como é!? — Ameno, apesar de sempre tentar ser simpática e amigável, já estava com a paciência em seu limite. Gaara, já imaginando o que viria, preferiu sair da sala e deixar os dois se entenderem sozinhos.

— Mexe o bum, bum, tam, tam! — o rapaz deixou a flauta de lado e segurou a médica pelos quadris, tentando a fazer mexer-se como suas odaliscas.

Ele não ganhou uma nova estampa de palma da mão no rosto, pior! Ele ganhou uma marca em relevo da flauta dourada em várias partes do rosto diferentes, assim como nas mãos. Amino só julgou ter sido castigo o bastante quando jurou ter visto a pele de Kankuro brilhar com o mesmo dourado da flauta envolvente.

.

.

.

1 – As pinturas faciais do Kankuro sempre tem um significado, mas só me prendi para as cores: o roxo significa a nobreza enquanto o vermelho indica poder e força (quando não cobre o rosto completamente).

2 – Marid é um tipo de Djinn (gênio da lâmpada), ele é amigável e fiel ao seu mestre. Uma curiosidade: djinn também pode ser escrito como "jan", aquela repetição na fala do Kankuro.

3 – Odaliscas não são concubinas! Coloquei essa observação só por isso mesmo, elas são apenas "aprendizes", virgens, não encarem isso com maus olhos, por favor! Só coloquei elas assim porque não saberia descrever aquelas roupas (e também porque até faz sentido, né? Kkks).

.

.

.

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Então foi tudo um sonho de Kankuro? Foi em parte a imaginação dele e parte real? Foi tudo real e Gaara aproveitou para se apossar da Flauta Envolvente durante a noite, enganando Baki, tomando o controle de tudo e fazendo parecer que os quatro foram envenenados apenas para que ninguém soubesse que ele dançou como uma odalisca?

Nunca saberemos ¯\—(ツ)—/¯

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
